Severus Snape
Summary Professor Severus Snape was a half-blood wizard who was the son of the witch Eileen Snape and Tobias Snape. During his lifetime, Severus Snape was Potions Master (1981–1996), Defence Against the Dark Arts professor (1996-1997), and Headmaster (1997-1998) of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (which he attended as a student from 1971 until 1978). He was also a member of the Order of the Phoenix and played a very important role in both of the Wizarding Wars against Lord Voldemort. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B '''physically. '''8-C with magic. Name: Severus Snape, The Half-Blood Prince. Origin: Harry Potter Gender: Male Age: 38 at the time of his death Classification: Human, Wizard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Genius Intelligence, Teleportation, Transmutation (Highly skilled at Transfiguration), Telepathy via Legilimency (Snape can read thoughts, and has attacked Harry's mind as part of his training in Occulumency. He can apply this to combat via reading a target's mind to discern their future actions based on their thoughts, as shown when he was able to predict what spells Harry Potter would attempt to attack him with, ), Curse Manipulation (Knows the Unforgivable Curses and has invented a few himself), Summoning (Can conjure a Patronus), Forcefield Creation, Matter Manipulation, Excellent at potion making, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement (With a variety of spells and potions), Healing (Partially healed Dumbledore's hand after being cursed by Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, saved Katie Bell from a cursed necklace, and healed Draco's wounds from the effects of Sectumsempra), Resistance to Telepathy (Via Occulumency), Flight, Telekinesis, and Death Manipulation (via Avada Kedavra) Attack Potency: Wall level physically. Building level with magic (One of the most powerful and respected Death Eaters, thus should be comparable to Bellatrix Lestrange. Effortlessly stomped Harry in a duel. Duelled Minerva McGonagall, who was capable of fighting Voldemort alongside Kingsley Shacklebolt and Horace Slughorn, while holding back and would likely have won if not for the interference of Flitwick, Sprout and Slughorn). Some spells also ignore conventional durability Speed: Athletic Human with Subsonic reactions (Arguably faster than Harry Potter and beat him to the draw) and flight speed Lifting Strength: Athletic Human by himself (Was able to lift a 15 year old Harry Potter. Should be comparable to other wizards). Class 5 with spells (Comparable, if not superior, to Ron Weasley. Sent Harry Potter flying backwards effortlessly). Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Harry Potter) physically. Large Building level against magical attacks with Protego, higher with more powerful shields (Should be comparable to Mad-Eye Moody, who was capable of creating defences Voldemort couldn't penetrate) Stamina: Unknown, likely high Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: Wand Intelligence: Genius. Snape is considered even by Voldemort to be an exceptional wizard. Even as a child, he was known to be an unusually gifted student. Sirius Black claimed that he knew more curses in his first year than many of the 7th year students in Hogwarts, and his magical prowess was so great as a teenager that his bully and rival, James Potter would never have taken him on in a one on one fight unless he was backed up by his 3 friends. Snape was highly skilled in practically all branches of magic, but he had a speciality for the Dark Arts and has created many useful spells used by the Death Eaters and sometimes even by his rivals. He was also a highly skilled potioneer, and has altered potion formulas so that would result more easily and efficiently to produce them. His instructions for making potions enabled Harry, who was a mediocre potion student, to surpass even Hermione Granger in potions. Additionally, he was highly skilled at espionage, and alongside his considerable talents in Occulumency, managed to spy on the Death Eaters without ever drawing suspicion even from Voldemort himself. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sectumsempra: A rather dangerous curse, created by Snape himself, when the incantation is uttered its effect is the equivalent of an invisible sword; it is used to slash the victim from a distance, causing rather deep wounds. The slash follows the user's wand movements. Due to the depths of the cut, the victims run the risk of dying from blood loss if treatment is not applied in time, if the wounds are not instantly fatal. Vulnera Sanentur: '''A healing spell that can heal someone who is even hit by sectumsempra. For maximum effect of the spell, the incantation had to be repeated thrice; firstly slowing the flow of blood to prevent death by exsanguination; the second to clear residue and begin to heal the wounds; and the third to fully knit the wounds, although dittany had to be applied to prevent scarring. '''Avada Kedavra: '''The Killing Curse is a tool of the Dark Arts and one of the three Unforgivable Curses. It is one of the most powerful and sinister spells known to wizardkind. When cast successfully on a living person or creature, the curse causes instantaneous death. And many other spells, potions, charms and curses. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Harry Potter Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Teachers Category:Alchemists Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Geniuses Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Adults